


Unwelcome Attention

by folddownthemiddle



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folddownthemiddle/pseuds/folddownthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Price just can't keep quiet for more than one minute, so Elder McKinley makes sure that he gets more attention than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Attention

Kevin Price was highly uncomfortable.

He was not uncomfortable because the chairs of the mission home were too severe (although they were) or because Arnold’s version of grace had gone on too long (although it had).

No, Kevin was uncomfortable because dinner had only just begun and he wasn’t convinced that he was ever going to get used to the thick toy currently inside of him.

In the brief period of rest, when proselytising duties were done and the missionaries could just breathe in the heavy, dusty air, he had sought out Connor, barging into his room without knocking.

He had found the district leader rearranging his personal belongings on his dresser with typical precision.

Kevin, tired from an unusually unsuccessful day had flopped across his boyfriend’s neatly made bed with a dramatic sigh. When Connor had calmly continued to adjust the angles of photo frames by tiny degrees, he sighed again.

No response.

He gave his long legs a small kick. “Connor,” he whined. Connor’s only reply was to rub a speck of dirt from Elder Thomas’ face. “Connoooor.”

He waited until his tiny reservoir of patience was exhausted, which was about one minute. Getting to his feet with a groan, he crossed over to the shorter man, arms swinging stroppily. He wrapped his long frame around his boyfriend’s chubby body like an octopus. Head resting on Connor’s shoulder, he waited until the other man grew accustomed to the weight, then he blew obnoxiously into his ear.

Shock made Connor’s nimble fingers clumsy and the picture clattered onto the floor. The frame shattered with a small crash and the smiling faces of Elders Thomas and McKinley were left looking blankly at the ceiling.

“By the name of Heavenly Father!” Connor jerked away from Kevin. He stumbled back as Connor knelt swiftly, retrieving the photo from the wreckage. He tucked it into the corner of a photo of a terrified Elder Neeley cradling two babies in his arms, all the time muttering an indistinct litany of irritation.

By the time he turned around, Kevin’s mask of contrition was firmly in place. He clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head meekly.

Connor wasn’t fooled. “Kevin Price, that was such a selfish thing to do. I brought that frame from home! What on earth is the matter with you?”

“I had a long day,” muttered Kevin.

“Oh, you had a long day?” Connor was unimpressed. “We’ve all had a long day, sweetie. Only we don’t all go around breaking people’s things.”

Kevin’s contrition was fast becoming genuine. He knew how much Connor treasured his little collection of snapshots. Unlike the case of Elder Church’s hideous Moroni ornament, it had been a genuine accident. “I know, I’m sorry Con. Let me make it up to you?”

There it was. A gleam entered Connor’s bright blue eyes. “That might be possible. First, you’re going to clean up this mess.” He sat down on his bed, settling himself against the headboard. “Then, you’re going to come and sit here and we’ll see if we can’t find a way for you to repent.”

Kevin swallowed. His boyfriend’s creativity both fascinated and terrified him.

Connor coughed pointedly. “Don’t you have cleaning up to do?”

Kevin hurried to obey. He fetched the dustpan and brush and made short work of the shards of glass. Once they had all been deposited in the bin and he had double checked the floor, he turned around to face his punishment.

What he saw made his mouth run dry.

Connor was reclining on the bed, an ankle resting against his knee. His hair had been smoothed back into its usual neat parting and his tie was loosened. To complete the picture of relaxation was a large, smooth plug to which his boyfriend was carefully applying lube.

Kevin knelt before the bed, head tilted in curiosity.

Connor didn’t look up from his task as he said, “It’s a shame really Kevin that you couldn’t be a little more patient. This was going to be a special treat for you.”

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and patted his lap. “Up you come, sweetie.”

Kevin tugged down his trousers and undergarments before draping himself awkwardly over Connor’s sturdy thighs. Connor’s dry hand snaked down to cup his ass, giving the flesh a quick squeeze. Kevin hissed as a cold finger circled his hole, head falling forward as it pushed unrelentingly inside him.

He soon relaxed into the familiar touch. Connor must have wiped his hands somewhere because a hand was soon twisted into his thick hair. With a whispered ‘relax and breathe for me darling’ two fingers then three were soon curling inside him.

Hoping to outweigh the slight burn, Kevin backed himself onto the fingers, attempting to get Connor to hit his sweet spot. However, all this earned him was a feeling of unwelcome emptiness as they quickly withdrew.

“Are you ready?” asked Connor serenely. Kevin didn’t even have chance to properly see what the toy looked looked like before he felt its blunt end pressing at his entrance. He took a deep breath before it slid slowly inside him. He took each inch without complaining, biting instead at his lip and focusing on Connor’s hand in his hair.

Once it was sat securely inside him, flared end snug against his entrance, he permitted himself a small gasp.

“How does that feel sweetie?” Connor asked as nonchalantly as if he’d asked about the weather.

“It feels…full,” Kevin said, “Not as, ah, big as you, but still…really full.” He gripped desperately at Connor’s knees as his boyfriend suddenly began to slide the toy in and out.

The graze of the toy against his walls was good, but there was an unforgiving hardness to the plug that still felt alien. To counteract this, he brought a hand back to stroke his cock.

Connor simply smacked the hand away. “I don’t think so Elder Price.” He laughed quietly. “Well, not unless you want everyone to see that you’re hard.”

Kevin twisted himself around in Connor’s lap in confusion.

“It’s dinner time!” he said with a bright smile.

Right on cue, Elder Zelder bellowed from the kitchen ‘Time to eat, elders!’

“Seeing as you’re being such an attention-seeking brat today, let’s see if we can’t attract a little attention with this!”

Heart sinking, Kevin obediently let Connor pull him to his feet and tuck him back into his undergarments and trousers. He winced slightly as the plug was given a firm pat through the fabric of his temple garments. Once Connor was satisfied that his boyfriend looked presentable, he led him out of the room by the hand, slipping something into his pocket as he went.

Each step caused the plug to shift inside him, sending a foreign thrill through his body. He breathed deeply as he walked, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t get hard.

He had stumbled to the dinner table and collapsed into his chair opposite Connor’s, between Elder Neeley and Elder Thomas. The missionaries’ dinner table was actually several tables pushed haphazardly together: Kevin’s seat was at an odd angle, out of most of the elders’ line of sight. He had realised soon after arriving in Uganda that being allocated this seat was strategic. It was the easiest seat to ignore.

He immediately realised that his sudden movement was a mistake as it simply forced the plug deeper inside him. He had to stifle his moan with an unconvincing cough.

So this was the reason for his discomfort.

Even worse, his constant shifting as Arnold rambled interminably has lead him to the discovery of a certain angle that allowed him to hit his sweet spot. He had immediately steered clear of this angle, none too keen on having an erection at dinner.

However, he took advantage of the clattering of cutlery after a chorus of ‘Amen’ to cover his little moan as he deliberately hit it, just once.

Unfortunately, Thomas had very keen hearing and shot him a suspicious glance. Kevin did his best to shrug it off whilst Connor hid his smile behind his hand.

As Elder Michaels served the food and everyone began to eat, Kevin gave a small sigh of relief. With something to take his mind off it, he could ignore the plug with relative ease. Then, when dinner was over, he could pull Elder McKinley aside, beg him to fuck him, and have all of this sorted out in time for evening prayers.

Happy with this planned solution, he started to eat. However, as the first forkful reached his mouth, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

He sat bolt upright in his chair, hands reaching to clutch desperately at the base. The toy had suddenly come to life inside him. Vibrations, small and subtle, radiated through him. His mouth fell open in shock.

Before he could disguise his expression, a concerned voice spoke up from across the table. “Elder Price? Are you ok there? You look a little…flustered.”

Kevin’s concentration was strained immensely as he ignored the vibrations to speak through gritted teeth. “I’m fine, Elder McKinley. I’m just a little…distracted.”

Connor’s pout of sympathy flashed momentarily into a smirk that was downright evil. His left hand surfaced above the crisp white tablecloth to quickly wave a small remote.

Kevin glared. “That’s not-” He was forced to break off as the movement of the toy intensified. He shifted rashly in his seat and had to stifle a whimper as the movement pushed the toy against his prostate with excruciating pleasure.

As the other elders tucked into their food with obvious relish, soon clearing their plates, Kevin left his food untouched in order to focus on pushing that insistent pressure to the back of his mind.

He was allowed to feel like he’d succeeded for the briefest moment before Connor noticed that his breathing was regular once more. The remote control was pressed wickedly and the vibrations intensified.

Kevin fell forward in his seat. Fingers clutched at the tablecloth. He let out a groan, long and low.

Connor coughed, bringing Kevin’s attention back to the room. Kevin felt all the blood that wasn’t in his rapidly hardening cock rush to his face. Eight clean-cut young men were looking at him in confusion.

“Oh Elder Price, you can’t be feeling too good. Leaving your food like that.” The false note in Connor’s sympathetic tone made the hairs at Kevin’s nape stand on end.

He then had the nerve to rise gracefully from his chair (the remote thankfully already in his pocket) and come to stand behind Kevin’s chair.

He practically clucked as he smoothed back Kevin’s hair from his forehead. “Oh sweetie, you aren’t half feeling hot.”

With a superhuman concentration of will, Kevin did not give in to the urge to fall into this gentle touch.

His reprimand was a swift press of the button. Cock now achingly hard, he was powerless to do anything but throw back his head as Connor leaned forward to discretely adjust the long tablecloth at his crotch.

“Elders, do you want to go and get started with dessert? I’ll just make sure that Elder Price is ok.”

Before Elder Neeley and Elder Thomas could get to their feet, they were pushed back down into their chairs by Connor’s hand on their shoulder. “A quick word, if you don’t mind?”

Both men looked up at Connor, Thomas with quiet confusion, Neeley with ill-concealed impatience.

This impatience fell quickly away as Connor pulled back the tablecloth to reveal Kevin’s cock straining against his black dress pants.

Kevin moaned weakly in protest but his hands were easily batted away by McKinley. He slumped in his seat when the district leader gave him a respite from the vibrations.

“What the heck is going on, Elder McKinley?” muttered Neeley whilst Thomas’ face was a picture of curiosity.

“Can you explain what’s going on, sweetie?”

Damn him. Damn him and his ability to make Kevin do whatever humiliating thing was asked of him, because the thought of pleasing Connor was just so intoxicating.

Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time that McKinley’s mission companion had seen more than he was supposed to.

Still, sheer embarrassment prevented him from divulging the reason for his flushed face. He shook his head pitifully, making Elder McKinley sigh in disappointment.

“Kevin here was being a little brat because I didn’t immediately pay attention to him. So, he’s wearing a vibrator right now to see if he likes the kind of attention that this gets him.” The hand once again brushed against the front of his trousers and he keened desperately.

“Only it’s a little difficult to make sure he’s learning a lesson from all the way across the table,” said Connor calmly, “I was just wondering if you two could do me a massive favour and keep an eye on him for me?”

Both elders nodded enthusiastically. “Wonderful!”

The reappearance of the other elders bearing fresh plates, cutlery and two cake tins prevented any further communication. The moment Connor had sat back down (after making sure that Kevin wasn’t distracted by food) the vibrations mercilessly began again.

Connor’s earlier touch had somehow pulled the fabric of his trousers tighter against his cock. Trusting the long white cloth to hide him, he did his level best to grind into thin air, hoping that the friction of his trousers could bring him some subtle relief.

Unfortunately for Kevin, Elder Neeley was not about to let that happen. A large hard was suddenly clamped down hard on his thigh.

He turned to look pleadingly at the tall missionary only to be met with a smirk. He struggled weakly against the hand, only fully submitting when Neeley began to massage his thigh, the firm pressure anchoring him in place.

He soon regretted his little play of resistance. His wriggling had pressed the vibrator hard against his prostate again, sending regular shocks of pleasure through him. Connor’s narrowed eyes told him that this fact had not escaped the district leader.

Kevin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from moaning as the sensation intensified. He couldn’t bear it. His sweet spot was being so wonderfully abused, but it wasn’t enough. His garments and trousers felt so tight, so constricting, but they wouldn’t give him the friction he needed. He was certain that he was making a high keening noise that could be heard beyond Neeley and Thomas.

Thankfully, his two fellow missionaries helped to bring him back to earth. Taking his cue from Elder Neeley, Thomas placed his hand carefully on Kevin’s other thigh. Kevin focused on the gentle pressure, listening to Thomas’ soft whisper of ‘Breathe, Elder Price’.

A pointed cough reminded the pair that they were not just there to babysit Kevin.

Rising magnificently to the occasion, Elder Thomas threw off his habitual shyness and placed his hand lightly on Kevin’s clothed cock.

With lightning reflexes, he threw a hand over Kevin’s mouth just as it opened for him to cry out in hopeful pleasure. “Hand over your mouth when you cough, Elder Price,” he announced to the room at large.

Kevin tried to focus on the faint smell of plain soap on the fingers resting on his lips instead of the delightful touch of Elder Thomas’ other hand.

Neeley, growing impatient, soon threw off Thomas’ hand and took over himself. His approach was business-like, functional. The sense of relief was soon verging on overstimulation and both of Thomas hands were required to hold Kevin’s hips in place in attempting to fuck Neeley’s hand and back away from the touch simultaneously.

At a clap of Connor’s hands all contact was withdrawn from Kevin. The vibrations stopped just as abruptly. His pitiful whine was mercifully lost in McKinley’s next words.

“Well, Elder Michaels and Elder ben Widmar, thank you so much for a lovely dinner.” The missionaries murmured their assent. Even his lust-filled state, Kevin could hear the note of impatience underlying his cheerful words. “Now, let’s all get our chores done for the day so we can be well rested for another Latter Day!”

This was it. Connor would finally take him back to his room and he would have relief. Maybe the district leader would push him back onto the bed, stripping as he went. He’d take the vibrator out, ignoring Kevin’s little cries, and quickly replace it with his own cock, fucking Kevin until he even lost the ability to beg to come. Then he’d hold Kevin tight and tell him how well he’d done, and how sorry he was for teasing him.

Only it didn’t quite go like that.

Instead, Connor said in a damnedly smug voice, “Oh Elder Neeley, Elder Thomas? Could you just wait behind a moment? I have to ask a quick favour. You too, Elder Price.”

Kevin slumped dejectedly in his chair. He just wanted to come. He couldn’t stand their teasing a moment longer.

“Elder McKinley, please. Don’t tease me anymore, please.” He murmured in a low voice.

Connor leaned over the back of Kevin’s chair so that his words tickled his desperate boyfriend’s ear. “I don’t think so Kevin. I thought you wanted me to pay attention to you? I’m giving you what you wanted. And not just my attention either, Elder Neeley and Elder Thomas just can’t take their eyes off you.”

The downright hungry look in Neeley’s eyes sent Kevin’s heart beating wildly. He clamped his own eyes shut.

He tried again. “Elder McKinley, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be quiet. Just please let me come. You can do whatever you want with me, I’ll…I’ll suck your- ah!” He broke off as the vibrations suddenly returned, body spasming slightly at the electric sensation.

“Oh, I’m not stopping you from coming, Kevin.” His boyfriend’s eyes flew open. “You can come whenever you want. I just don’t want to be selfish. Everyone should get to see how pretty you look when you’re undone.” McKinley’s voice came closer and closer, he punctuated each sentence with a nip to Kevin’s earlobe.

With his last vestiges of strength, he resisted the urge to simply let himself be carried over the edge by the toy. The fascinated gazes of the elders to either side of him sent a rosy flush of pure humiliation up his neck and the beginnings of tears stung at his eyes.

Connor’s hands stroked soothingly down his arms. “It’s ok sweetie. You just let yourself go. I’m so proud of you, learning your lesson so well.”

Kevin’s small sob at these words was half pleased and half humiliated. He loved it when Connor told him he’d been good. Ever since he’d arrived in Uganda, the other man had never failed to convince him when he told Kevin that he was something incredible.

The vibrations finally reached their highest setting as Connor whispered a final “Let go now sweetie.”

A broken moan passed his lips as he found he could resist no more. His back arched impossibly far as blessed relief flooded through him.

His mouth fell open (prompting a hushed ‘Holy hell’ from Neeley) and he gasped out a breathless cascade of ‘Oh Connor yes, thank you, oh please’.

Connor kept the toy on until his boyfriend’s climax was over and the whine of discomfort he emitted was from a combination of his prostate being more than thoroughly attended to and the cum that was staining his garments.

The shaky missionary leaned his head back against Connor’s shoulder, nuzzling into it in a search for comfort. Connor happily obliged, finally turning the toy off, stroking Kevin’s hair and whispering to him what a good boy he was.

These simple touches made Kevin practically purr. Neeley and Thomas looked on in amazement. Haughty Elder Price reduced to burying his tear stained face in the district leader’s immaculate shirt, having just come without the slightest touch.

“Did you enjoy that little show elders?” McKinley asked quietly. Pleased by their rapid nods, he added, “If Kevin can’t be a good boy, you might be able to look forward to a repeat performance.”

He then bodily lifted Kevin away from their hungry stares. He had surprising strength for a man with such a short and rather chubby frame.

Kevin clung onto his boyfriend, sated but by no means ready to let go of Connor. He was pulled down into a heated kiss, the first real touch McKinley had given him all dinner.

“Now what was that you were offering to do for me just now?”

As they made their way to Connor’s room, still entwined about each other, they were distantly aware of Neeley and Thomas hurrying away themselves to some secluded corner.


End file.
